Le Danube bleu
by septentrion
Summary: Hermione se souvient de ses premiers moments avec Severus. Suite du café du matin et de orange karma, il est recommandé de lire ces histoires au préalable.Attention, alerte citronnée !


_Histoire relue par ezilda, merci à elle_

_la version non censurée de ce one-shot se trouve chez hpfanfiction et sur owl (liens dans mon livejournal - lien vers mon livejournal dans mon profil)_

Severus et Hermione tournoyaient au rythme du Danube bleu, d'abord seuls sur la piste pour ouvrir le bal, ils étaient les jeunes mariés après tout, puis petit à petit, les invités à la noce les rejoignirent. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ils étaient jeunes et avaient toute la vie devant eux, chacun avait décroché un apprentissage chez les langues-de-plomb du Ministère de la Magie. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que les spectateurs ne voyaient pas Severus et Hermione mais Ron et Hermione. Voici comment cela avait commencé…

* * *

Severus, qui avait raté sa réincarnation, avait éjecté Ron Weasley on ne sait où et s'était retrouvé dans le corps du jeune homme. Tout à fait par inadvertance, Hermione avait découvert le pot aux roses et avait accepté de garder le secret. S'en était suivi un fructueux arrangement. Severus se trouvait avec une nouvelle chance dans la vie sans passer par le pénible apprentissage de la marche, de l'utilisation du pot, de la formation de mots puis de phrases etc, et avec la possibilité d'embrasser et plus une jeune fille encore fraîche sachant tenir une conversation intelligente. Hermione, pour sa part, avait gagné un compagnon intelligent, avec l'expérience d'un homme mûr et un corps d'athlète. Il lui suffisait d'ignorer les sarcasmes et la situation se trouvait tout à fait à son goût. La difficulté fut de faire en sorte que personne ne s'aperçoive de la substitution, un Ron qui se mettrait à comprendre tout ce que disait Hermione du jour au lendemain serait suspectLa première alerte eut lieu le premier jour lorsque Harry suggéra :

-On se fait un quidditch à quatre ?

La question s'adressait à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Sentant le danger, Hermione répondit :

-J'avais plutôt envie d'aller au village faire quelques achats. Tu viens avec moi, Ron ?

« Ron » avait la bouche pleine de porridge juste à ce moment-là, Hermione pensa qu'il faisait une superbe imitation de l'original. Il avala cependant avant de répondre :

-Sans problème.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu.

Evidemment, pour continuer à donner le change, Hermione et Severus passèrent le plus de temps ensemble, flirtant outrageusement afin qu'on les laisse tranquille et Severus se tut le plus possible dans les moments où sa langue devait rester dans sa propre bouche. Lavande Brown fut larguée sans cérémonie par une lettre dans laquelle Severus laissa libre cours à sa libre pensée : « les seules étoiles que j'ai vues en ta compagnie sont celles qui ornaient ce truc ridicule que tu appelais 'ton nouveau chapeau' », ou encore : « j'ai été aveuglé par l'arc-en-ciel de couleur que tu appelles visage et je n'ai pas vu la laideur en-dessous. »

Toutefois, il ne put résister plus d'une quinzaine de jours aux cheveux roux et la famille Weasley eut la surprise un beau matin de voir au petit déjeuner un Ron aux cheveux noirs.

-Quoi ? Tout le monde dans cette famille a les cheveux roux, je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi parce que je viens d'une famille où tout le monde a les cheveux roux mais pour moi-même.

Ron continua à être bizarre. Quand il n'était pas collé à Hermione, c'était son nez qui était collé dans un livre, pas une bande dessinée ou _Quidditch Today_ mais de vrais livres. Au point qu'en septembre il fut recruté avec Hermione comme apprenti langue-de-plomb. Son premier geste fut de prendre un appartement à Londres et d'annoncer qu'en plus de les avoir changés de couleur, il allait se laisser pousser les cheveux.

Et ainsi petit à petit, tout le monde s'habitua à un Ron moins bavard, plus intellectuel et de plus en plus sarcastique.

* * *

Tous furent choqués de voir Hermione emménager avec Ron, ils étaient si jeunes, sûrement ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient ? 

Bien au contraire, Severus et Hermione savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cet appartement à eux : Hermione perdit sa virginité avant même que les cartons soient déballés. Deux mois d'été à « rester proches » pour mieux éloigner les autres avaient amené le couple à vouloir plus. Les amis à peine partis, Severus monta le lit d'un coup de baguette puis passant la main autour de la taille de Hermione, il l'attira contre lui.

-Enfin seuls, soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser Hermione.

Le temps qu'ils avaient mis à expérimenter leur avait appris ce qu'aimait l'autre, aussi savaient-ils que cette première fois ne devrait pas être trop maladroite. Néanmoins, Severus avait pris la précaution de se masturber dans les toilettes un peu avant juste pour être sûr que son jeune corps n'atteigne pas sa satisfaction avant son amie. De toute façon, son sexe était déjà redevenu presque dur.

Hermione, excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, se mit à onduler le bassin. Cela ne suffisait pas, elle se frotta alors contre lui de tout son corps dans un mouvement de bas en haut et réciproquement. Si Severus n'avait pas pris de précaution, il aurait éjaculé sur le champ. Il écarta sa compagne de lui.

-Hermione, déshabille-toi.

-Et toi ? murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Je vais me déshabiller en même temps que toi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques boutons sautèrent dans l'impatience du moment mais les deux amoureux ne s'en rendraient compte que plus tard. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit où Severus entreprit de concourir pour le baiser le plus long, le plus langoureux tandis que ses mains s'imprégnaient des formes de la jeune femme. Pas en reste, Hermione lui rendit coup de langue pour coup de langue, caresse pour caresse dans une symétrie quasi-parfaite. Au cours de ces longues minutes d'exploration mutuelle et exhaustive avec les mains, les dents, la langue, Hermione exprima son approbation des actions de Severus à voix haute, très haute.

-Oui, oui, encore, t'arrêtes pas, ah…

Elle avait vu les étoiles, trente-six chandelles, le septième ciel etc.

Severus se redressa et ramena son visage face à celui de Hermione. Celle-ci comprit la question muette qu'il lui posait.

-C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, prends-moi maintenant, je ne veux plus attendre.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea sur sa compagne et lui fit l'amour avec douceur. Hermione, très excitée, sentit à peine la douleur de sa défloration et fut toujours aussi vocale.

-Oui, Severus, oh merde, c'est bon, ah, ah, ah, AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Son objectif atteint, le jeune homme se laissa aller et atteint le même pic de jouissance quelques minutes après. Les cartons furent déballés le lendemain.

* * *

Hermione sourit à ces réminiscences tout en valsant. Elle jeta un regard rêveur et satisfait à Severus qui lui rendit un sourire sardonique car il devinait la direction que prenaient les pensées de sa femme – sa femme ! – lorsqu'elle avait cet air-là. 

Depuis le bord de la piste, Harry Potter eut l'impression de voir Snape réincarné et se resservit en vin.


End file.
